


Office

by Spookysquirrel



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Gen, I have a thing for Julians lovely long legs, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, and then promptly thought 'nah fuck this', and went home, apprentice has no mentioned gender, extremely inappropriate use of doctors offices, is because everyone heard Julian shout, the mc has one thought and that thought is 'hmgn gotta smhash Julian or Im gonna die', the only reason you dont get caught, who doesnt tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookysquirrel/pseuds/Spookysquirrel
Summary: What it says on the tin. You horny,  decide to 'help' Julian with his paperwork. Spoiler: Not a lot of paperwork gets done, but at least Julian does, and that was the main point ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)This isn't the first smut fic I've written, but it's the first I've posted, and the first Julian fic Ive done, so pls be nice





	Office

You fidgeted in your seat as you waited in Julian's office at the clinic. Part of you wanted to leave, or throw up, but an even bigger part of you wanted to go through with this stupid idea you had come up with 5 minutes ago. Eventually he comes in carrying a big pile of paperwork and a smug grin on his face.

"Sooo the receptionist said you had a big surprise for me?" He closed the door and leaned against the frame.

Oh shit, I should have thought of a less obvious excuse, you thought. You coughed, blushing slightly.

"Yes, well...I was at work, and I u-h, thought of you doing all that paperwork alone, it didn't seem fair really, soo I thought maybe you could use a hand..." You gripped his shirt lightly and traced the fingers of one hand over his thigh. "Or a mouth, if you'd prefer..." His throat vibrated against her lips as he moaned quietly.

"Mmm god whichever you want, but mouth sounds good right about now..." He tilted his head back, auburn curls falling from his face as he ran a hand through your hair.

You grinned and stood almost on tip toe to whisper in his ear, " I imagine you would look pretty good sitting at your desk right now, being the hard-working doctor that you are...I also imagine that it would be pretty hard to focus on those papers if I was sucking you off under your desk".  
Julian whined, face reddening at her suggestion "God you are such a tease sometimes".

"Well, I'm not teasing this time" You grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the desk, sliding under it as he sat on the chair, looking down with full blown lust in his eyes. Staring up at him was delightful, admiring the sight of his flushed face, spread legs, rapidly rising chest and hard cock against the dark oak.  
"You're at work Doctor...so work?"  
"Oh-oh you actually want me to?" Julian hastily grabbed the nearest quill and dipped it in ink. No sooner had he written the patients name, he felt something wet and soft against the base of his penis.

"Y/N!" He accidentally jolted the desk with his knees.  
"Shh!" You giggled from the floor "be quieter, unless...you want the whole building to know what a dirty whore you are for the neighborhood fortune teller?". You stroked him and ran a fingernail over the tip, causing him to groan. "That would make quite the gossip...the good doctor found reduced to a babbling mess, legs spread open and stuck to his chair by his own cum"  
"Ha!Hmn, h-how old was that patient again? Oh oh that's right they were-" he was cut off mid-sentence by the need to stifle his moan against his gloved hand as you suddenly took him in whole. Julian put his other hand on your head, involuntarily making you take him in even more, face buried in dark red hair. You looked him dead in the eye and smiled as your lips slid off his dick with a satisfying pop. You gripped his ankles, running your hands along the boots that hugged his long legs so nicely, and let his cock rest against your cheek, red and dripping.

The image before Julian was so exquisite, the thought of it as he closed his eyes almost made him finish right there and then. There was the risk of getting caught, the fact that he was denied being allowed to moan as loud as he would have liked, and then there was your hair in between his legs.

" Well? How hard is it? I would have thought a well trained doctor such as yourself would find it easy to maintain focus"  
"You-uhmm make it a lot harder...almost impossible in fact"

A sly grin crept across your face "I won't let you cum until you finish that form".

Oh god's. That form was 9 pages. Looonng pages. 9 long pages. Long pages and there were 9 of them. Pages that were 9. And he had only done half of one. Julian wanted to weep.  
"P-plea-"  
"Fill it out, and then you can fill me in" You said as you worked your tongue from his balls to his head, letting your hot breath cause him to shiver.

Several times Julian almost came, and each time he was denied. Several times he had to grip the arm of his chair or bite his hand in order to stifle himself as you tortured him, but eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, he filled the last box on the last goddamn page and threw down the almost crushed quill.  
"PLEASE Y/N, please please I-I finished that goddamn form just-oh my god" He arched his back desperately.

"Good boy, Ilya, good boy" You crooned. "You can come if you like"  
"Mmm yes please! Thank you ha oh god's your mouth feels so good pleas-!" Julians eyes rolled as his body spasmed, knees knocking the desk and his hips thrust up as he came fast down your throat, stammering as he rode the rest of his high. Black liquid dripped over the desk and onto the hand that rested on Julians thigh, the ink pot had been tipped on its side.  
"Look at what a mess you've made Jules, those papers are completely ruined." You sighed in mock exasperation." Guess you'll just have to do them all over again." Smirking at him as you straddled him, a glint in your eye as you licked him from your lips.  
Julian gulped, trying to string together some kind of coherent thought.  
"Fuck the papers".

Edit: Thanks for over 1600 hits! It makes me happy to know that people are reading this! (even if you think its no good!)


End file.
